


Levi's a Dirty Old Man

by spareteeth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Power Imbalance, Spit As Lube, Top Levi, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, age gap, aka the worlds briefest rimjob, light degradation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spareteeth/pseuds/spareteeth
Summary: Neither Eren or Levi could tell you exactly how or when it started, but somehow they’d managed to end up in the same bed. In all honesty though, Eren had caught Levi’s eye pretty early on, he just didn’t deem getting his dick wet such a high priority.***Essentially Eren is loud and Levi does something about it.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Levi's a Dirty Old Man

Neither Eren or Levi could tell you exactly how or when it started, but somehow they’d managed to end up in the same bed. In all honesty though, Eren had caught Levi’s eye pretty early on, he just didn’t deem getting his dick wet such a high priority. 

At least not until much later when he had found himself an accidental voyeur listening to the younger man’s muffled sighs and grunts through the wall. He cursed under his breath when his dick twitched to life. Did that little fucker really get him going like this? Another moan sounded off in the adjacent room as if to answer his rhetorical question, and another wave of arousal passed over his body.

Levi double checked that he had locked the door behind him. Complete and total privacy. He let out a shaky breath as he ghosted his hand over where his dick was now fully hard in his trousers, painfully sensitive and aching for friction. He fumbled a bit undoing his pants, head cloudy with lust. Eren’s voice seemed to be carrying higher now. Did he sound frustrated? Whatever it was tingeing eren’s moans was okay with Levi, his face heated as he listened to the boy whine pitifully. He’d probably kill to make him sound so pretty up for him. 

Levi spat in his hand before gripping his cock perhaps a little too harshly, hips jerking instinctively at his own touch. He felt far too familiar with his palm these days, resented watching the head of his dick slip in and out of his fist but unable to deny himself the sensation of chasing his own orgasm. He thanked his lucky stars he had a little something to go on this time. Listening to one of his men get off had to be a pretty low rung on the ethical ladder, but he’d never been one to really give a shit about ethics. And really who could blame him? If anyone else heard how Eren was keening they'd be in the same boat, his voice dripping in pure arousal. Levi bit back a moan, not wanting Eren to catch on to how thin these walls were. 

Then he’d said it. A frustrated hiss of, “Can’t fuckin’ cum,” was all it took to make the hairs stand up on Levi’s neck. He felt himself moving before he’d really processed what he was doing. Rushing out of his room into the next, he slammed Eren’s door behind him, dick out and throbbing. 

And boy, was Eren a sight for sore eyes. Long, tan legs drawn up to his broad shoulders, his feet poised in the air over his head, and one hand draped around his cock while the other froze knuckle deep in his ass.

“C-captain, what the hell are you?--” 

“Shut up, you have any idea how loud you are in here?”

Eren spluttered at his harsh tone of voice, cheeks burning red under Levi’s intense gaze, eyes raking up and down his exposed his body. However, in all of his embarrassment, he made no move to cover himself up, which Levi seemed to take as permission to make his way over to the small bed Eren was situated on. He reached out slowly and grabbed Eren’s wrist, pulling his fingers out, eyes flitting between his hole and his eyes. The pupils were blown wide in disbelief, the shimmering green of his irises all the more entrancing when fixated entirely upon Levi. He felt a chill run quick down his spine upon being so closely watched.

Instead of breaking the silence Levi did what he did best. He took action. Before Eren could choke out a word he was softly gasping, Levi's tongue experimentally lapped at his hole, now painfully empty without his fingers working him. Levi looked up at him through his dark lashes. The sight was almost enough to send him crashing over the edge, if his body wasn't still in such shock.

“Levi -- fuck -- that’s filthy,” Eren managed between panting breaths. Despite his verbal protest, his hips were rocking to meet levi’s mouth. 

Levi pulled off then and gave an absentminded smirk, looking a bit dazed. What in the hell _ was _ he  _ doing?  _ He thought he had better self control than this, but here he was, dick drooling precum and a half-terrified half-insanely-turned-on teen looking at him with the prettiest bedroom eyes he’d had on him in a while. Though, to be fair, it’d been a while since anyone looked at him like that.

“Suppose it’s a little late for me to get up and leave now?” he mused out loud, jumping only the slightest bit when Eren gave out a loud whine. In an instant he was on top of the boy, mouth inches away from his and heavy-lidded eyes piercing directly into round, glassy ones. He chuckled cruelly and let his gaze lower to Eren’s lips. They looked chapped, but Levi supposed his didn’t mind too much as he leaned down to kiss him chastely,

“Relax, kid, I'm just as worked up as you are. I don’t plan on leaving this room with a fuckin’ boner, and since you’re the reason I have to even worry about it, its on you to handle the situation.”

Eren’s lips stretched into a determined sort of grin, nearly splitting his face in two before he leaned up to kiss Levi, unabashedly jamming his tongue down the older man’s throat. The lack of technique didn’t bother Levi so much as his impatience. It could only be expected, Eren didn’t seem to have had many, if any, sexual encounters before. Regardless, Levi needed Eren to know he was still in charge here. He gripped Eren's hair and yanked him back down to the mattress, exposing his throat before licking and kissing his way up and around his jaw. He licked a stripe up Eren's ear and laughed softly when he gave a full-body shudder in response and arched his back, anxious to let Levi have his way with him.

“Well, you certainly seem eager,” Levi teased, his low voice right next to Eren’s ear making the younger man’s head swim, still a bit in shock that he was this close to his captain. He brought his legs down from where he had them hanging in the air and settled his feet in Levi’s lap, ears perking up when the older man gasped. Levi’s eyes widened and his body stiffened. In an instant the dots connected in his mind and Eren couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Oh, Captain, you pervert,” Eren laughed in his face, shifting his feet so one rested on each side of Levi’s dick. The heat against the soles of his feet was weirdly pleasant, and he could feel every little twitch and throb of his cock. He got no words from Levi at this, but his jaw was clenched in a way that told Eren his resolve was about to break. 

“Is it really this easy to have you wrapped around my finger?” He sneered as he began to move his feet, eliciting a choked moan that went straight to his dick. Levi’s body relaxed minutely, his hips moving in time with Eren’s bare feet, eyes flitting down to where his toes were bumping against his thighs and abdomen. As much as he wanted to bite back at Eren, to come up with some snarky comeback, the words died in his throat. All he could focus on were the waves of pleasure washing over him, his eyes going glassy and his lips parted. 

“Aw, Levi, you seem a little lost for words. Are you feeling alright?” Eren taunted, working his feet over Levi’s cock like it was his job, dipping down to drag his balls over the top of one of his feet. 

“Eren,” the older man panted, his brows drawn together tight, “I’m fuckin’ close.”

His face seemed alien to Eren now, usually so stoic but now contorted in ecstasy as he drew nearer to his orgasm.

“What makes you think I’m gonna let you come? You barge into my room and--”

“Shut the fuck up, brat, I’m getting sick of your little power trip,” Levi snarled and ripped himself away from Eren before he could reach his climax, Now looming over the younger man and stunning him into silence, “Not so full of snark now, are you bitch?”

Eren yelped as he was suddenly flipped over, his burning face buried in the sheets as he was cruelly reminded how much strength Levi packed in his petite frame, a sharp smack ringing in his ears before the pain began to register. His ass stung, a bright red handprint blooming across his right cheek as another smack stung the other one. 

“Legs together, now,” Levi barked at him, a hint of a smirk on his face as he watched the boy scramble to obey him, “That’s it, baby, glad to see you remember your place now.” Eren shot him a glare over his shoulder, though the fire that lived in his eyes was dampened a bit with his bare ass wiggling in the air.

“You’re an ass, Levi-- OW! Fuck, what did you hit me again for?” his voice was little more than a whine.

“You’ll call me Captain or you’ll keep your thoughts in your pretty little head, pet,” Levi sighed as he ran his head of his cock over Eren’s twitching hole, still loosened from his time before Levi came crashing into his room dick-first. The older man took his sweet time admiring the view now that he was in control again, hands kneading the soft skin of Eren’s ass and thighs. He bit his lip as he slipped his cock between Eren’s legs, breath hitching at the warm, wet skin of his taint and inner thighs squeezing around him. The younger man was obviously desperate for some friction of his own, but still frustrated that he’d been usurped. 

Levi snickered as he began to rock his hips, enveloped in soft heat, “Eren, baby, you know you’re going to have to ask if you want something, right? I’m not fond of just giving handouts.” He brushed a thumb over his hole and spit, letting it fall and drip before smearing it and hooking his thumb inside, making Eren’s hips jerk wildly. He buried his face and rocked back, meeting Levi’s movements halfway. The captain groaned at the sensation, his hands gripping Eren’s hips with bruising force.

“Fuck, Captain, please touch me, I wanna cum so bad,” Eren whined into the mattress, arching his back as best as he could in the position he was stuck in and wiggling his hips. Levi sucked in a sharp breath, heat pooling at the base of his spine at the sight in front of him, eyes piercing Eren’s where they peeked meekly over his shoulder.

“That’s much better, pet,” he pulled his dick from between Eren’s thighs and rested it between his cheeks, “You’ll be adequately trained in no time.”

Levi spat again, slicking his cock up, thanking whoever put him on his planet that Eren was already prepped. He might send the kid to the infirmary if he wasn’t, because he was  _ not _ in the mood to wait. By the looks of it, neither was Eren. His face was beet red and glistening with sweat, eyes trained on Levi’s body. Levi watched his gaze trail down his jaw and neck, pausing at his undone cravat, exposing his throat and collarbones where his shirt had shifted, then down to where his pants were shoved halfway down his thighs, erection standing proud and dripping precum.

Levi’s chest swelled with pride at how wrecked Eren looked, and took the opportunity to slide into his tight ass. They both groaned in unison, Levi’s fingers squeezing impossibly harder into the flesh of his hips as he bottomed out. It took all the strength in his body not to cum right then and there, Eren’s hole squeezing the life out of his dick as he whimpered pitifully under him. He started to rock his hips again, aiming as best he could for that sweet spot, because Lord knows he wasn’t going to last long like this and he’ll be damned if he cums first.

Lucky for him, Eren didn’t seem too far from his desired destination, body writhing under him as his body wracked with pleasure at every bump of Levi’s cock against his prostate. If he was saying anything, Levi couldn’t make it out. Eren spouted a litany of complete fucking gibberish, with a few curses and calls of Levi’s name and title thrown in for good measure. 

Suddenly his voice stopped, and he was gasping desperately, his hands clutching the sheets around him as he finally came. His body was convulsing with the strength of his orgasm, his hole coaxing Levi into his climax as well. The captain grunted between clenched teeth as he spilled inside of Eren, who was already spent and lying limp on the bed. He took a moment to remain as still as he could, steadying himself before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Eren, who looked about ready to fall asleep.

Levi looked out the window to find the sun had set and sighed, utterly fucking exhausted. When he looked back to make some remark to Eren about wasting time, he found the boy passed out, chest rising and falling peacefully. Levi scoffed and looked back out of the window with hazy eyes, and let himself succumb to slumber as well.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is rough as fuck i haven't written in a brick and just felt like pumping something out for the hell of it


End file.
